


The New Outsiders: Blood of Assassins

by redroseworks



Series: Earth-116 [37]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Buckle up, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Road Trips, Weddings, a character is forced to keep a pregnacy, but how she got pregnant was consensual though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Jade Nguyen is free, Tommy Blake is having issues, Athanasia al Ghul hates her grandfather, Duke Thomas is 28 but he feels like he's 82, Mia Dearden is a mama bear, Lisa Kent is depressed, and Laney Kent is while Laney Kent is Laney Kent.
Relationships: Athanasia al Ghul/Lisa Kent, Duke Thomas/Jackson Hyde, Jade Nguyen/Sandra Wu-San, Liana Kerzner/Knockout/Scandal Savage, Mia Dearden/Rose Wilson, Nell Little/Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Thomas Blake/Jeannette/Floyd Lawton
Series: Earth-116 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395514
Kudos: 5





	1. Jade's Back

June 8th, 2031

Tommy smiled as his mom walked out of the prison gates. It had taken nearly a year for her to get out. She still was on parole but the charges were to be dropped by the end of the year. 

Jade Nguyen all but ran to him and Lian and hugged them both tightly. “My babies.” She whispered.

Tommy hugged her back. The whole time that he knew his mother, he didn’t get to hug her until now. 

“Jade, I’ll get the car running.” Sandra said. Sandra Wu-San was Jade’s girlfriend and Cassandra Cain’s mother. She had once been known as Lady Shiva. Tommy and Lian had ridden in her car to get Jade.

“Alright, Sandy. We’ll be there in a minute.” Jade said, still holding them as if someone would rip them away from her.

“Mom… you’ve been hugging us for a ridiculous amount of time.” Lian said, she didn’t sound annoyed, instead she sounded happy.

“I know, I just don’t want to let go ever again. I have lost both of you before and I don’t plan on it again." 

Tommy remained silent. He didn't know what to say.

Mia sat down next to Rose on their couch. "Is it bad that I'm not completely happy about Jade being released?" 

Rose shrugged. "Nah. Can I ask why?" 

“I don’t want her to take Tommy away which is shitty considering she’s his mother.” Mia sighed.

“But we’ve been the ones taking care of him for almost a year now.” Rose said. 

“If he wants to live with her, he can, I wouldn’t try to stop him but I really don’t want him to. He’s a sweet kid, all things considered.” Mia frowned. 

Rose hugged her. “I understand… we’ll just have to wait and see.”

Mia smiled sadly and snuggled her wife. “Our life is fucking wierd.”

“Is it because of my eye patch?” Rose said jokingly. 

“No, the eye patch is sexy.” Mia laughed.

“Oh! So it’s because you got an eye patch kink!”

Mia sat up, grabbed a couch pillow and hit Rose with it. “Say that again and I will beat to death with this.” 

“An ugly pillow that your dad gave us when we got married? Can you at least kill me with something like a knife.” Rose groaned. 

“Hmm. I got an idea.” Mia kissed Rose. 

“God, Blondie, you’ll be the death of me.” 

“I wouldn’t let you die otherwise.” Mia said before kissing her again. Rose was always a good distraction from everything else in the world.

Duke grabbed a jar of tomato sauce while Jackson removed the water from the pot of spaghetti. 

Viola and Robin both sat on the floor while Jackson made shapes with said water, they watched with excited eyes. Duke smiled at his family. 

“Alright, Vi, take your brother to the table while we finish dinner.” 

“Okay!” Viola said as Robin began to float in the air. The pros of having a Martian daughter included that she was very helpful and her telekinesis was a blessing. Of course, the telekinesis was also a con sometimes and there were plenty of other cons like her aging was different from that of a human but things were working. 

As soon as they left, Jackson made a comment. “Cheshire was released today, right?”

“Yup.” Duke said as he moved through the kitchen to pour the sauce in with the noodles. 

“You’re worried about something. You’re tense.” Jackson said as he grabbed three plates and a bowl. 

“I’m just thinking about things.” 

“Cheshire?” 

“...Tommy, actually. But yeah Cheshire.” Duke sighed, pulling three forks and a baby spork from the drawer. 

Jackson raised an eyebrow. “Is he alright?” 

“He seems happy about his mom getting out but he’s also been clingy with Mia lately and he was quieter than usual when the subject of living with his mom got brought up the other day.” 

“So you’re worried how he’s gonna have to pick between the women who’ve been taking take of him this past year or his mom. Yeah, that’s a shitty situation. At least his biological father isn’t involved.” Jackson laughed half-heartedly at the last bit.

Duke chuckled. “Oh yeah. I don’t know anything about the former Catman except that he was a villain and a mercenary. Like I guess he was a bad guy but not a complete inhumane asshole. I think he was a part of some team call like the Special Six or was it the Sexy Six? No, the Spontaneous Six! No.. that’s not right either.”

Jackson kissed his forehead. “The Secret Six, honey.”

“Dads! Are you guys done yet! I’m starving out here!” Viola yelled from their dining room, followed but similar coos and sounds from Robin. The only one they could understand was ‘dads’. 

Duke and Jackson smiled at each other and laughed. 

“Let’s feed our little monsters.” Duke said. 

Laney sighed as the doctor sat down. 

“I really don’t think I need to talk to someone, the computer and the classes are fine enough for me. They’ve been working for years.” 

The doctor just smiled. 

“You’re not gonna talk? Okay, well I’m not either.” 

“I don’t have all day, Laney. I have an hour with you and then I have to talk to another hero with issues. I don’t give a fuck.” She said. 

“Damn, okay Dr. Don’t give a fuck.” Laney laughed. 

“It’s Dr. Quinzel. I was told you just lay there and don’t talk to the other doctors until they go away and send someone new in.” 

“Ding, ding, we have a winner.” 

“Ms. Kent, you were raised to be a murderer. You should talk to someone about it, lucky for you I get it. I was a villain once; you keep having nightmares where you kill everyone you love, correct?” 

Laney sat up. “How did-”

“I looked into your computer file. All the doctors have. Why do you think we do that? Some people in this community have a hard time talking face to face so we have the computers help us.” Dr. Quinzel shrugged.

“Oh.” 

“I’m the last doctor. We’re all concerned for you. You don’t talk to anyone and you said the nightmares have been worse after… the incident last year.” 

Laney sighed. She didn’t want to admit to a person but it was true. After Sandra was kidnapped she started to have more nightmares. “I have nightmares where I’m the one who took Sandra away. That I killed her. It’s fucked up. I’m fucked up.” 

Dr. Quinzel shook her head. “You’re not fucked up because you’re horrified by these nightmares.” 

Laney laughed. “They really were out of doctors, weren’t they? No offense, it just seems like you’re a last case kind of doc.” 

“Nope. I actually avoided you and any other past, for lack of a better word, villians. I understand you too well, Laney. I didn’t want to help but I decided that I will.

Laney smiled. “Alright, Dr. Quinzel, I will let you help me.”

Athanasia groaned. “Oummi! I don’t need to try it on again.” 

“My daughter is getting married in a week, I’m going to make sure that her dress fits perfectly.” Talia said. The dress in question had been picked up from a dressmaker in France that morning and she had tried it on there. 

“Nell, wasn’t she not this bad with yours and Damian’s wedding?” Athanasia looked over at her sister-in-law. 

“She wasn’t. She was worse.” Nell said. 

“I admit I was a little overbearing.” Talia said. 

“That’s an understatement. As soon as she found out I was pregnant a second time, she sent Damian links to over fifty engagement rings. And she sent me lots of photos of maternity wedding dresses.” Nell groaned. 

Talia shrugged. “Your mother helped too. It was ridiculous. You two already had a daughter and had been dating for years.” 

Athanasia laughed. “Man, I’m glad I haven’t gotten pregnant, otherwise you would have pushed me and Lisa into getting married a long time ago.” 

“She didn’t push me and Damian too much. We just always had too much going on. But you are right.” Nell said. 

“Please tell me that was not a joke about you and Lisa unsafe sex.” Talia frowned at her. 

“It was just a joke.” Athanasia lied. 

“I don’t like the thought of any of my kids having sex, especially not unsafe sex. When your brother told me he got Nell pregnant, a part of me wanted to kill her for touching my son.” Talia smiled.

“Thanks, that warms my heart.” Nell said. 

“I love you like a daughter now.” Talia said. 

“So you can stop torturing your own daughter and bug Nell instead?” Athanasia asked. 

Talia laughed. “Nope! Now, please, get into your dress.” 

Athanasia rolled her eyes and pulled the dress over her head. Her mom quietly zipped up the back. 

“You look so beautiful. I used to think I would never see the day you would get married.” Talia said with tears in her eyes.

Athanasia frowned. “Trust me, I didn’t think I would get married either or hell make it to adulthood… uh anyway the dress fits. I’m taking it off and putting it up.” 

“Of course.” Talia said with a sad smile. 

Lisa smiled at the text Athanasia sent her. ‘Oummi is being a mama bear. Save me, Supergirl ;)’

“Texting your wife?” Chris leaned over her shoulder. 

“She’s not my wife yet. I still have a week to wait.” Lisa smiled. 

“Don’t you guys think you’re rushing it? I mean you were just dating for a year?”

“Chris.” Lisa frowned at her brother. 

“I’m not saying you two don’t care about each other but I’m your older brother, I want to make sure you’re happy.” Chris said. 

“I am. Asia makes me happy and I love her.” Lisa said, putting her phone into her pocket.

“She just always seems... I don’t know… something seems off about her.” 

“Really? You’re one to talk. For fucks sake Chris, you’re from the Phantom Zone. You don’t have a problem with Damian so why is Asia any different.” She snapped. 

“Because she is different from him. I don’t know what made her that way but I’m worried you will get hurt.” 

Lisa tensed up. She knew Athanasia still suffered from side effects of the Lazarus Pit and Ra’s al Ghul’s idea of parenting. She had seen Athanasia at her worst. She could never forget how Asia’s eyes glowed green with anger and fear. “I do know though. You have nothing to worry about. Athanasia would never hurt me… no matter what.” 

“Okay.” Chris gave her a small hug. 

Lisa smiled and rolled her eyes. All of her older siblings were protective. Though Mia was actually the worst since she was Lisa in another time. 

But overall all of them were. At least now they had Lara to worry about now too. And Lisa was protective of her too, so on the one hand she understood her siblings, on the other hand she just wanted them to realize that she could take care of herself.


	2. Late Night

It was late at night when Mia answered the door. She was not at all surprised to see Jade and Tommy. 

“Jade. It’s nice to see you out of the orange.” Mia smiled. 

“It’s good to be out of it. It was horrible for my figure.” Jade laughed.

“So…” Mia trailed off. They hadn’t packed up Tommy’s things because they didn’t know if she wanted him to live with her and Sandra. 

“I’m just dropping Tommy off but I actually want to talk to you and Rose.” Jade said. 

“Of course. Come in.” Mia said. 

The pair came in. Tommy started up the stairs. “I’m going to sleep. Night, Mia. Night, Mom.” 

“Night, Tommy.” Both women said. 

“Rose is in the kitchen.” Mia said, showing Jade the way. Rose was doing the dishes. 

“Jade. Jail seemed to treat you well.” Rose said. 

“I had a lot of time to work out.” 

“Hmm. So is Tommy going to live with you?” Rose asked. Mia loved that Rose was more direct than her. Sure she could be direct easily but sometimes she rather avoid asking certain things. 

“No. He loves you two and I failed to keep him safe once. I don’t want to fail again.” Jade frowned. 

“Huh? But he’s your son.” Mia looked at her. 

“It’s not like I won’t see him and maybe he can stay over sometimes but he belongs here. Sometimes when he visited me he would only talk about you two and your daughters. And the Outsiders. He’s found himself a family and I’m just glad I get to be a part of his life.” Jade smiled sadly. 

“Damn. I didn’t think the kid liked us that much.” Rose said. 

“Well he does. I’m going to go now. Take care of Tommy.” Jade said. 

“We will take care of him like we have been. And like we took care of Lian.” Mia said. 

“Thank you.” Jade said. 

With that she left. 

Mia looked at Rose. “Tommy loves us?” 

“I guess so. I knew he liked us and was happy being here but love?” Rose smiled.

“We’re his family… Rose, that makes me so happy.” Mia chuckled. 

She would have never thought Tommy saw them as family; she always had it in her mind that Tommy thought Jade, Artemis, Lian, and Paula were his only family. But no. Mia tried her best not to completely bond with him in the beginning but she failed and it made her almost sick to just think about giving Tommy away. 

He surely loved Jade like a mother but Mia was happy that she was his family and he was a part of hers. For weeks she had felt horrible for wishing he was her son instead of Jade’s and yeah maybe it was wrong of her to think that but at least now she can just remember that Tommy loves her. 

Tommy called Don. 

“How did today go?” Don asked. 

“Fine. Mom wasn’t happy when I told her I would rather stay with Mia and Rose.”

“Yeah. I would imagine.” Don answered. 

Tommy groaned and flopped onto his bed. “I just don’t want things to change. I’m happy my mom is out of prison but now things feel complicated.”

Don chuckled. “Yeah, no. I get complicated. Just keep your head up and don’t let everything wear you down.” 

“Thanks, you’re the best.” Tommy smiled. 

“Aw, aren’t you glad you didn’t kill me now?” 

“Hmm maybe though there are sometimes when I think huh too bad I didn’t kill him.” 

“Sure you do.”

“It’s true.”

“Well good night.” Don said. 

“Good night.” Tommy hung up. 

His mom had teared up when he asked her if he could stay with Mia and Rose when she mentioned that he could stay with her and Sandra. 

Lian and Sandra had both been quiet. It wasn’t their plae to say anything in the matter. Lian had a different life than Tommy and not being around her mom helped her to be safe though that didn’t always work out. But times changed. Jade switched sides. So this was different from back then. And Tommy knew all about Sandra and her children. Cain had given so many details about their lives it was creepy to think about now. Anyway, Sandra probably wasn’t the best with handling mom and son problems.

So it was an awkward conversation between him and his mom. In the end she was hurt that he didn’t want to stay with her but she was glad he at least wanted to still visit. Maybe even stay overnight a few times.

But he felt at home here. It was his home here. 

How could he ever leave it behind? How could he leave Rose and Mia? Or Demi and Lili?

He felt bad about wanting to live with them over his mom but she’s been in prison the whole time he’s known her. 

He only hugged her for the first time today. He wasn’t sure how to feel and right now he couldn’t take anymore changes. 

Laney sat down next to Kon. “So how are the kids?”

“They’re good except Sandra’s been acting weird lately. How’s therapy?”

“It’s been fine. Got a new person doctor today. What do you mean by weird?”

“She seems like she’s hiding something.”

“She’s what? Eleven?”

“In August she will be.”

“Maybe it’s an age thing? Or a late trauma thing? I don’t understand kids at all.” Laney shrugged. 

“I mean I don’t really either but I have five of them.” Kon smiled. 

“I don’t think we’re supposed to understand.”

“Laney! Kon!” Mia and Mae both appeared and sat on either side of the pair. 

“I see the four of y’all are here already.” Chris popped up between Kon and Laney’s heads. Laney slightly smiled. 

“Hey, kiddos. I hope the party didn’t start without me.” Keren walked over with Kara and Alex at her side. 

“Looks like we have everyone for Lisa’s bachelorette party.” Laney said.

“Can we not call it that? It sounds like we’re taking her to a strip club.” Kon said. 

“What happened to you?” Kara teased him.

“Parenthood.” Kon shrugged. 

“We’re not taking her to a strip club anyway.” Mia said. 

“Strip club?” Lisa decided to show up last. 

“A joke. Don’t worry. We’re going out to eat and then to Starry Nights. Kon’s the designated driver if anyone manages to get too drunk.” Keren said. Laney smiled. Starry Nights was an alien and metahuman club. Alex was one of the few humans that was welcomed there. They were in coutume to protect their secret identities and of course get the perks of being VIPs. 

“So that’s why this was a family only thing.” Lisa nodded. 

Laney shrugged. “Mia and I thought it would be more fun.”

“Alright. I trust you and Mia.”

“We are you. Sort of.” Mia said. 

Laney smiled and watched as his siblings and cousins started talking and catching up. He had been raised to be a weapon and now here he was; a sibling and a cousin. It was strange but it was nice. 

Lisa watched as Kara and Kon had an argument over music. 

“They’re ridiculous.” Keren said. 

“Why do we put up with them?”

“Love.”

“Ugh.”

“You sound so grumpy, kid. What’s up?” Keren looked at her. 

Lisa frowned. “I’m just nervous. Marrying someone is a big thing and what if I mess it up?”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know that?”

“I don’t but what’s the worst that could happen?” Keren shrugged. 

“I can give you a list of bad stuff that could happen in a relationship. We’re different species. Or what if I die and then come back a few years later and she’s already moved on to someone else like Keli or Traya.”

Keren hugged her. “It’ll all be fine. She looks at you like you hang the stars in the sky or some other cheesy romantic bullshit.” 

“Cheesy romantic bullshit?” Lisa raised an eyebrow.

“What? Me and Tigress are romantic in our own way.”

“...have you ever accidentally hurt her?” Lisa asked. She could ask Keren.

“Lisa, did you hurt…?” Keren looked at her with concern.

“She has these night terrors and I try to calm her down but she fights me but she’s asleep and she doesn’t know it’s me. I try my best to keep her from hurting herself on me but the best thing I can do is leave the room but she’s bad on her own too.”

“Damn. Does she know?” 

“Yes. I’m just terrified that I’ll lose her. She’s fragile.”

“Everyone is scared they’ll lose someone they love. Supernova has hurt Cardinal and the current Flash before. Along with his friends. All because of Lex Luthor. Tigress has been hurt by a lot of people and I’m scared shitless that I could hurt her too. We’re Supers.”

“Thanks, Power Woman.” Lisa smiled and gave Keren a hug.

Athanasia woke up alone in her and Lisa’s bed. 

Her hands were in pain. She knew what it meant. 

Shit. Shit. She got up and quickly went to the kitchen where she found Lisa making coffee and breakfast. 

“Morning, babe.” Lisa smiled at her. 

“I did it again, didn’t I?” Athanasia asked. 

Lisa’s smile dropped. “Yes. But it’s fine.”

“I’m sorry.” Athanasia said. 

Lisa walked over to her and cupped her face. “Asia, you didn’t hurt me. Heck you weren’t trying to hurt me. You’ve already told me about your childhood. Having night terrors isn’t a thing to be sorry about. You can’t hurt me, I only leave so you can’t hurt yourself. Okay?”

“Okay. I still can’t believe you actually said yes to marrying me.” 

“It’s because you’re loaded. And hot.” Lisa joked. Athanasia loved her so much it hurt. 

“Are those the only reasons?” Athanasia raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean it’s not like you’re smart, cool, bad ass, kind, dorky, and-

“Stop. You’re making me blush and I have a reputation to uphold.” Athanasia smiled and kissed Lisa’s hand.

“What reputation?”

“As the fierce daughter of Talia al Ghul.” 

“Omg. I think you ruined that the second you kissed me for the first time.” 

“I thought we were going to die!” Athanasia defended herself. Lisa laughed and then kissed her on the lips.


	3. A Wonderful Day For A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to keep the wedding vague but it is a Jewish ceremony since both the Bats and the Supers are mainly Jewish on earth-116. I researched Jewish weddings before writing this and I hope I did an okay job. Though the wedding party is technically not a Jewish thing, many Jewish weddings have bridesmaids/groomsmen because of the aesthetic

Laney smiled at Lisa in her dress. She was getting married today. “You look nice. Weird to think that you were only just a baby.” 

“You never met me as a baby.” 

“I was you. Basically.” Laney said. 

“That’s not fair. You and Mia are me but older and sadder.” 

“Hey! You’re right but you shouldn’t say it.” Mia looked up from her phone.

“If you were around our age, then the bats wouldn’t let you marry the brat.” Laney said. 

“True.” Lisa rolled her eyes. 

“Mia, get your ass up. She’s ready and it’s almost time.” Laney said. 

Mia stuck her tongue out at her but got up. The three of them stood next to each other. Laney looked over at the mirror. They were all the same height and had identical faces; only difference was on Laney’s face, a five o’clock shadow and a slightly slimmer face. They were often mistaken for triplets. 

Lisa’s dress was bright white and Laney and Mia wore dark red dresses that made it seem even brighter. For a second it reminded Laney of blood but she pushed that thought away. It was more like the wine she enjoyed sipping while in a bubble bath with a good book about anti heroes. 

“So are you really ready to marry that brat?” Laney asked as she handed the bouquet to Lisa.

“Shut up, you ass. But yes I am.” Lisa stuck her tongue out at her.

“Good, now you go find Dad while me and Laney join the other brides people.” Mia said.

Duke smiled at his little sister. “Just so you know, if you want to make a break for it, the code word is Gotham Knights suck.”

“They do suck though also I don’t need a code word. I’m going to marry a sweet woman who makes me happier than I thought was possible. Plus Jason already told me that the code word is Lazarus Pit.” Athanasia smiled. 

Duke chuckled. “Don’t listen to Jason, he just ended his marriage. I’m pretty sure he’s not joking.”

Athanasia nodded. “He said he parked his motorcycle near the entrance just in case I needed a getaway car and handed me his keys.” 

Duke gave her a side hug. 

“You’re wrinkling the dress. Oummi is gonna kill you.”

“Let me hug you. Man it is so weird that you’re getting married. Honestly it’s weird that you found someone that you like romantically.” 

“What’s that mean?” 

“It means you barely like our family let alone other people.” Duke teased her. 

“Tt. I like you guys. I mean most of you all are idiots or assholes but I love you guys.” Athanasia scoffed. 

“Aw.”

“It’s almost time for me to walk down the aisle, I better go find Dad.” Athanasia said. 

“I have to get back to the crowd of brides people then.” Duke gave her a quick hug before leaving the dressing room.

Mia handed Demi her phone. “Play a game but keep the volume off. Your aunties are getting married so you have to be good.” 

“Yes, Mama.” Demi nodded. 

“The amount of heroes and assassins in this place is hilarious.” Rose whispered. Mia smiled but rolled her eyes. 

“Be nice, we don’t need to start up anything. Besides, it’s mostly ex assassins.” Mia said. 

“Remember our wedding?” Rose smiled. 

“We got married in a courthouse right after we fought whether aliens were trying to take over earth that year.” Mia smiled.

“And then Oliver threw us a fucking party. We were all tired and injured but no one gave a fuck.” Rose laughed. 

“Before that we had stopped at a dress shop and bought the first two dresses that fit us. Yours was black while mine was white. It was a great wedding.” Mia kissed Rose just before the music started for the brides to come out. Lili, who was sitting next to Rose, gagged at them.

Mia turned her head as Helena and Lara walked out and threw flower petals as they made their way down the aisle. 

Athanasia entered with Bruce and Talia on each side. She was taller than Bruce in her heels and since he was walking with a cane. Talia was taller than both of them. 

Then Lisa came in with Clark and Lois. He barely looked older than her despite being her father. Lois, on the other hand, looked like a mother of a twenty something year old age. 

While Mia could barely see their faces under their veils, she knew that Lisa had a giant grin and Athanasia had a slight smile of hers.

How they ever fell in love was a mystery to Mia but stranger things happen. 

She married Rose Wilson of all people.

The long line up of the bridal party began. The best men, Damian and Chris. Then Dick and Keren. Cass and Mae. Jason and Alex. Tim and Kon. Duke and Laney. Mia and Alina. Kara and Mara.

Mia was really glad she had an unconventional wedding; it couldn’t have been easy to create this massive bridal party and organize it. Her and Rose had only stopped to grab Roy and called Joey to meet them at the courthouse since they needed two witnesses. Mia had tried to call her other siblings too but they didn’t pick up. At least they came to the after party.

Tommy smiled as Athanasia and Lisa slowly pulled back each other’s veil. He was happy for them. They were really happy together. 

He glanced over at Mar’i. Mar’i wasn’t looking so good. Her hair was dim and it was a lot longer than it was when he saw her last. She had bags under her eyes and only was slightly smiling. 

She wasn’t herself. She hadn’t been back to Earth since the incident last year. He hadn’t seen her since then. 

Neither had Lian or Robbie. 

Tommy pushed his concern for Mar’i aside as Lisa and Athanasia continued. 

He wondered if he would meet someone one day and fall in love. Or at least date. Plus it must be nice to kiss someone. 

Don probably is a good kisser. 

Tommy almost slapped himself. 

He had only befriended Don in recent months and that was only because Don and Dawn were at Irey and Lian’s at the same time as he was. 

It was weird at first considering Tommy tried to kill Don but they got along. Okay back to the wedding. 

Lisa and Athanasia were in love and that’s all sweet. 

Tommy had to suffer them being flirty on missions sometimes and Duke reminded them that a) there was a minor there and b) Duke and Laney, Athanasia and Lisa’s brothers were there too whenever they got dirty flirty. 

He wondered if his parents loved each other. No one really talked about who his father was besides a few things. Thomas Blake. Catman. The Secret Six. And there was the fact that he knew Tommy was alive. Maybe not that Cain had Tommy but he still knew he was alive and had lied to Tommy’s mom. That made Tommy already not like him. 

Lisa smiled at Athanasia as she said her vows. “Asia, when we first met you called me an annoying little brat,” there were several laughs and Athanasia rolled her eyes. “ and I called you a creepy weirdo. I really would not have thought I would end up marrying you. But here we are and damn I’m glad I joined the Outsiders or else none of us would be here. Which means I have Laney to thank for all this. But she will only hear that once. Anyway back to us, I love you. I really do and I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together. Oh! By the way there might be papers to adopt a dog on our kitchen counter.” 

Athanasia giggled which was something Lisa only saw her do a few times. “My turn, beloved. In a way, I have died before. I have seen darkness that many have never seen. But when I look at you I can see a light that I never knew existed before. I love and am happy to be able to call you my wife, my beloved. And yes we’ll get that dog.” 

The crowd laughed. Lisa teared up. Athanasia was a woman of few words but her words were still some of the most beautiful things Lisa had ever heard. 

Wow she really was gay. 

Lisa held out the ring that was in her hand and took Athanasia’s opposite hand. “With this ring, you are made holy to me, for I love you as my soul. You are now my wife.” 

Athanaisa did the same actions. “With this ring, you are made holy to me, for I love you as my soul. You are now my wife.” 

They slipped the rings on at the same time. 

And then Lisa heard it. A ticking noise. 

Bombs. 

But it was too late. 

The world went dark and Athanasia's hand disappeared from hers. No. 

She tried to step towards where Athanasia was but all she did was break the glass that had been placed near their feet in a cloth. 

She couldn’t say Mazel Tov. The world was falling apart as the air started to clear. 

Lisa couldn’t see Athanasia anywhere. 

No. God no. 

Athanasia banged her fist against the door of the cell she was put in. “You fucking bastard! I hate you! Let me out! Lisa will come for me! Lisa!!!” She screamed. The door swung open and she was staring her grandfather in the face. 

She spat at him. He did not move as the spit ran down his cheek. “Now, now, granddaughter that’s no way to behave.” 

“Why? I am of no use to you, just let me go.” She hissed. 

“Child, of course you are useful.” 

“I’m not a child. And considering how I was just a weapon to you when I was a child means what your saying is jack shit.” 

“My body is aging and I need a new one. Sadly I can only use a relative. Talia and Nyssa have allowed their bodies to age and Damian’s body is too damaged and the Mara child has flaws in her genes. Lazarus still runs in your blood. The process takes some time to set up and to do so you should get comfortable.” 

“Screw you. LISA!” 

“And one last thing. I have another prisoner that you may know. Tommy Blake is what he goes by, right?”

“What.”

Ra’s pulled out a tablet. And on it was a video of Tommy in his little suit, in a cell just like Athanaisa’s. “I had one of my men grab him. It’s a shame he failed his mission.”

“If you hurt even a hair on his head I will end you.”

Ra’s smiled. “He’ll be fine as long as you don’t cry out for your alien.”

“My wife.”

“Hmm. Rest, now, granddaughter.”

“Fuck you.” Athanasia spat at him again as he left. The tears began to pour. Poor Tommy. And who knows who got hurt in the explosions.


	4. It's All Crumbling Down

Lisa lifted a child up and out of the debris. The child was alive but bloody. And covering in dust. The smoke from the fires in the building made it hard to see as well.

Lisa wiped their face and her stomach dropped. Stephanie Little. Damian’s daughter. 

She ran the girl outside to the paramedics. They thanked her. They thanked Supergirl because she was wearing her uniform. 

She just went back in. There were bodies and there were people. Firefighters and several heroes were hard at work. 

The heroes couldn’t even react to their friends and family being hurt. Not yet at least. 

Lisa just wanted to scream and cry. She couldn’t find Athanasia and she couldn’t hear her heartbeat. She knew Athanasia’s heartbeat like the back of her hand. 

But right now she just had to focus on getting everyone out. 

And didn’t stop until they couldn’t even find anymore dead bodies. She quickly joined the group that had been standing in their ruined wedding attires, waiting for the names of the injured and of the dead. 

She had a list already. Injured: her mom Lois Lane-Kent, Tim Kent-Wayne, Stephanie Little, Hal Jordan, Olive Silverlock, Lori Luthor, Mia Dearden, Dick Grayson, two chefs, and six waiters.

The dead: Dinah Drake Lance, the Rabbi, two waiters, and three other staff members from the reception hall. 

And that’s just who she pulled out. There was more. 

But right now she had to do some things; tell Dinah Lance-Queen that her mother was dead. Also tell Nyssa al Ghul that her girlfriend was dead. And then Lisa had to find Athanasia. 

She found Nyssa first. Lisa had only met Nyssa al Ghul a few times and had never seen her look worried or upset or anything other than scary calm. 

“Ma’am?” Lisa came up behind her. 

Nyssa spun around. “Lisa? Have you seen Athanasia?”

“No. But I found Dinah, uh the older Dinah… she’s...” Lisa started to tremble. This was different from telling a stranger their loved one is dead. This is telling her wife’s aunt that her loved one is dead. 

“You don’t have to say it. I’ll go find the younger Dinah. Go find Athanasia.” Nyssa said. Lisa saw tears in her eyes. 

Lisa nodded. 

Mia laid in the hospital bed while Rose fussed over her. Rose was never like this unless Mia was hurt really bad.

“Rose…”

“Yes? Do you need something?”

“Are Demi, Lili, and Tommy okay?”

“Demi has my abilities, at least the healing part. And Lili can handle a bomb.”

“And Tommy? Rose, please tell me he’s not dead.”

“He’s missing. Athanasia too.” Rose said.

“Fuck.” Mia frowned. 

Rose touched her cheek. “You rest, okay? They will be found. We’ll have our boy back.”

Mia wanted to get out of the bed and start tearing up everything and everywhere until she found Tommy. This was worse than being told he died. He’s missing after a bomb went off at a wedding. A wedding full of superheroes and ex assassins. 

How the fuck did he and Ananthasia both go missing?

Who the fuck set off those bombs and somehow made it so none of the Kryptonians knew about them? 

Whoever the hell did this was going to fucking pay and Mia was going to tear them a new asshole.

She just had to get out of the hospital first.

Duke stared at his husband, daughter, and son. He had been the only one of them not seriously harmed in the bombing. They couldn’t take the heat from the fires the bombs caused. 

So here he sat while they all slept and healed. Alone. 

It killed him to see them all in a hospital. He was glad that the Atlantean Hospital Ward allowed them to put all three in the same room. They had moved a toddler sized hospital bed into a room that had only two beds originally. 

Duke was grateful for that. All he wanted was for his family to be together. 

But none of them were right now. Athanasia was missing. Bruce, Dick, Tim, Steph, Sasha, Lian, Sun, Sandra Kent-Wayne, Stephanie Little, Barb and Timmy, and Ricky were all in different hospital wards. Bruce, Dick, and Stephanie were all in surgery last Duke was told. 

And then there were all of their friends and fellow heroes who had been injured.

All of them were at different hospitals across Metropolis. 

This was all so fucked up. Duke started to cry. 

This wasn’t right. Asia and Lisa’s wedding was supposed to be a fun day. His little sister was getting married and it was supposed to be a good day. 

How did it end up like this?

Who could have done this?

Duke jerked back when he realized who would have done this. Who would have known to plant bombs that didn’t make noise. Who would have taken Athanasia and Tommy.

Ra's al Ghul. 

He was after all the real man behind that horrible L.E.X.A.S project bullshit. 

Duke stood up. He had to check out the reception hall. Maybe he could use his powers to see who took them. 

Laney felt sick. Athanasia and Tommy were missing. She cared about them and now they are gone. Athanasia may be a brat but she was about to be her sister in law. And Tommy was just a kid. 

People were dead and she couldn’t save them. 

People were dead. 

And what the fuck did she do about it?

Nothing. She did nothing but pull bodies out of a destroyed and burning building. 

She ended up sobbing afterwards. It was all too much. Too horrible. 

She couldn’t save anyone. Laney leaned back into the hospital waiting room chair. Her mom had gotten hurt badly. 

Her niece had gotten hurt too but not as badly. Little Sandra had enough Kryptonian in her to keep her from being hurt badly. But she needed some stitches. Kon’s other kids were fine too.

Natasha and John both had been injured. So had Eliza and Alex. And Traci. And Nia. And Clark Peter. And Lena and Lori. And Alexis and Lena II. 

So many people were hurt. Eliza, Lena II, and Lois had gotten hurt really badly. 

Laney wanted to cry again. But she couldn’t. She was watching Lara. Lara was reading a book right next to her. Laney had to watch her until Lana got to the hospital. 

Lois's wife had already told them that she would miss the ceremony because she had an important meeting. Lisa just told her to be there for the reception at least. Honestly right now, they were all thankful Lana was late for Lara’s sake.

So Laney volunteered to watch Lara until Lana got here. Lois was in surgery and Clark had left. Superman business. Keren and Val had left too to go help save others. Lara needed one of her parents right now, in case things went wrong with Lois’s surgery. 

Tommy curled up on the cot. He wanted Mia and Rose. He wanted his siblings. He wanted his mom. He wanted his aunts. He wanted his family and friends. Fuck, he would even consider seeing Dawn Allen and she hates him. Which is weird because Don likes him. Tommy just guessed Dawn more of the type to not let things go. 

He would even like to see his father whom he never met! 

He just wanted out of this shit hole.

Tears filled his eyes. Why was he here? Was it because of his upbringing? Was it because Athanasia cared about him? Was he the real hostage or was she? Or were both of them there because of whatever reason?

Why is he bothering to think of any of this?

There had been an explosion at the wedding. People could be dead. Mia or his mom could be dead. Or Demi. Or Lian. Or Duke. Or Viola or Robin or Jackson. Miss Sandra could be dead. Cassandra or any of her wives or kids. Roy and Dick. 

Tommy let out a sob. He hated this. Why couldn’t they at least lock him up with Athanasia? He didn’t want to be alone. He hated being alone. It was how he spent most of his life, alone except for when Cain took him on a job. He had been a weapon, a spy, and a Trojan horse for Cain. 

But he was always alone.

Athanasia banged on the door. At this point her hands could no longer feel. “Let me go, let me and the boy go. Please. At least let him go… he doesn’t deserve to be locked up like an animal. He’s a goddamn child.”

She could not cry. She could not sob. She could only beg and bang. 

The door opened and made her stumble backwards. Ra’s looked at her with annoyance.

“Stop that racket or else I will make sure the little Cheshire suffers because of you. How long do you think he’ll last without food?”

“Piss off. You wouldn’t.” Athanasia would not let him hear her agree. She would stop for Tommy’s sake though.

“So rebellious. Your mother was never like this.”

“Tt. What do you want?” Athanasia hissed. 

Ra’s grabbed her face. “I don’t need to take your body, I had tests ran on your blood and turns out that alien you’re so fond of, she knocked you up.”

Athanasia stared at him. Lisa and her didn’t want kids. At least not in this way. They were considering adoption later in life. She probably wasn’t far enough along for there to be a heartbeat. She didn’t want this.

“I’ll have to keep you and the boy around for a while, so get comfortable. As soon as that child is born, I’ll set you and the boy free.”

Athanasia felt numb. This was bad. This was very bad. 

Ra’s left. Athanasia began to cry. She didn’t want to cry but she had to cry. 

She could only cry.


	5. Searching for Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very long sorry y'all  
> Also Slade's ass gets dragged in this chapter. Abuse and pedophilia are mentioned.

Mia was getting on her own clothes when Duke came into her hospital room.

“Duke? What the fuck?” Mia asked as she pulled on her shirt.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Rose said.

“Sorry. I was just at the reception hall and I saw who took Tommy and Athanasia.”

“Are you crazy? You looked that far back?” Mia asked. 

Duke frowned. “I know, it’s dangerous to do but I saw who took them. Ra’s al Ghul.” Duke said. 

Mia frowned and zipped up her jeans. “Of course it was him.”

“He also had some people helping him. One of them was… Rose, you’re not gonna like this…”

“Don’t even finish that. Fucking daddy dearest is up to his old bullshit.” Rose scowled. Mia reached over and squeezed Rose’s shoulder.

“And the others helping him?”

“Two people that I didn’t recognize and they were young. Like kids.” 

Rose stiffen. “Kids? Oh god…” 

“Rose. Breath.” Mia said. 

Duke awkwardly looked away from them.

“I should have killed him. I should have killed him especially when I found out about what he did to Tara.” Rose yelled. 

“Rosie. Look at me. We will get him and we’ll save those kids. And if he touched either of them I will cut off his dick. Multiple times.” Mia said. 

“I’m gonna go. But, uh, Mia. Me and Laney are gonna leave tonight to find them. Come to the Outsiders hideout before nine if you want to come.” Duke said before exiting the room.

“I’m going with you all.” Rose said. 

“No, you’re not.” Mia said.

“What?”

“We can’t both go. Demi and Lili need one of us.”

“Demi has Cass, Steph, and Harper. Lili has Eddie.” Rose pointed out.

“Cass and Harper both suffered from small injuries. Steph is still in the hospital. So are two of their kids. Lili just went through something that is kind of traumatizing. They need one of us.”

“I really shouldn’t have told you about Cass, Harper, and Steph. I’ll stay. Just be careful. I may heal from physical wounds, but losing you would break me.”

Mia kissed Rose. “That’s gay.”

Rose glared at her. “Nevermind, go die so that you’ll stop making really bad jokes.”

They both laughed and Rose pulled Mia into a deep kiss. 

Rose pulled back and smirked at her. “It’s only noon. We have a few hours before you’re gonna go find Tommy and Asia. Let’s get you home and have some fun.” 

“What about the girls?”

“Demi is with Cass and Harper right now, visiting her sibling and Steph. Lili is visiting with her ex step siblings.” 

“So we got a few hours to kill. Let’s get home, I miss our bed.”

“Me too, babe.”

Lisa looked at her mom’s sleeping form. The wedding had only been two days ago but it felt like it had been forever since the explosion. 

Maybe it’s because she hasn’t slept or ate since the morning of the wedding. She just couldn’t. She’s been too busy making sure everyone was okay and comforting everyone who was grieving and trying to hear Athanasia’s voice or heartbeat. Athanasia was either too far away for her to hear or she was- no Lisa wouldn’t even think of the possibility. 

It wasn’t possible anyway. 

Athanasia has been beaten, tortured, and even killed before. There was no way she was dead now.

A hand landed on her shoulder. “Lisa, you should go home and rest.” 

She looked up at her dad. “But Pa, I want to be here when Mom wakes up.”

“I know but I also know you’re exhausted. I might be able to go days without sleep but you can’t.” He gave her the dad look. 

“But-

“No buts. Go home, please. Your mom wouldn’t be happy to see you looking like you got hit by a train.” He ruffled her hair.

“Okay, Pa. But call me when she wakes up.” Lisa forced a smile.

“I will. And Lisa… Athanasia and Tommy will be found. Your team is already getting ready to find them.” Clark said. 

Lisa eyed him. “What do you mean? They’re looking for them without me?”

“Lisa. You’re in no state to find them. They have Laney so you’re good to stay behind. And if things take a turn for the worst they didn’t want you to be there.”

“Asia’s not dead, Pa.”

“I know but if something happens, no one wants you to be hurting any more than you should be.”

Lisa frowned. “I’ll see you later, love you Pa.”

“I love you too, Lisa.” 

Lisa left the hospital room and tears immediately began running down her face. Athanasia couldn’t be dead. And she wouldn’t be. 

Lisa won’t go and look for her but will wait. She will wait for her sibling and brother in law and Mia to bring her wife back. 

They will bring her back and Lisa will kiss her so much and Tommy will be safe too and she’ll hug him tightly but not too tightly so no bones get broken.

And everything would be okay. And everyone will be happy again except for the people who lost loved ones. But she will have her wife back and she can stand anything the world throws at her if she has Athanasia by her side.

Laney still didn’t get why they were stopping by Lady Shiva’s home in Detroit. Sure, Jade was there but Duke didn’t fully explain why they were going there.

“Can you explain why we’re stopping in Detroit? Jade’s probably having a breakdown and Shiva is… well she’s Shiva.”

Duke sighed from the driver's seat. Better to keep under the radar in case Ra’s has agents somewhere. “You don’t listen do you?”

“You know he doesn’t.” Mia said.

“I’m flawed but I am wonderfully flawed.” Laney smirked.

“Sandra was one of the most deadly assassins. Ra's literally . Talia and Nyssa don’t know where Ra’s is but maybe Sandra has an idea.” Duke said.

“I see that I need to pay more attention. I will work on that after we find Tommy and Athanasia.” Laney shrugged. 

“You’re terrible, Laney- oh look we’re here. Why’s there a creepy looking van in the front?” Mia pointed at a house. 

Laney noticed the van which had a Vermont license plate. Neither Shiva or Jade would have driven that. 

“Let’s go knock on the door. They might just have a friend over or something.” Duke said as he pulled into the driveway.

“I would just listen in but I’m scared they’re having an orgy.” Laney laughed. 

“I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.” Mia groaned.

“Ditto.” Duke agreed with Mia.

“I’m not saying they are but I remember the last time I listened into a room Jade and Shiva were in. My ears were traumatized.” Laney covered his ears. 

“Why did we bring him?” Mia asked.

“I don’t know.” Duke shrugged. 

“Because you guys need a super. Also I want to find Tommy and Athanasia as much as y’all.” Laney huffed as they walked to the front door. 

He could hear shouting even without using his super hearing. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP THOMAS!”

“JADE ALL I ASKED WAS IF YOU WERE THE ONE TO TAKE HER!”

Duke opened the door and was met with a group of people staring at him. Sandra smiled at him from where she was sharpening a sword on her couch.

“Duke. Hurry up and get in. You too, Laney and Mia.” Sandra said. 

“Who’s this?” A man asked. Duke looked over at him and it clicked. Catman. Thomas Blake. Tommy’s dad. 

“A friend of Jade’s.” Duke just said. 

Laney slammed the door shut. Duke glared at him. Why was Laney such a mess?

“Where the fuck is Faith?” A very tall ginger woman asked. Knockout.

“Kay, I don’t have your daughter.” Jade said.

“Oh! You guys are the Secret Six. And a ginger lady. Well a second ginger lady.” Duke said. 

“Who the fuck are they?” Mia staged whispered.

“The blonde guy is Tommy’s father.” Duke stated. 

“Duke!” Jade hissed at him. 

Thomas Blake blinked. “Tommy’s father?”

Laney stepped forward. “Yeah, you know, the kid that you told Jade was dead but he wasn’t. He was with a nice family until David Cain killed them and trained Tommy to try to kill the Tornado Twins. He failed and now just drools over the boy one and now he and Athanasia al Ghul are missing.” 

“Talia’s daughter is missing too?” A woman with blades on her wrists. Scandal Savage. Duke kinda wanted to just leave right now. 

“Too?” Duke asked. 

The ginger woman who wasn’t a known villain spoke. “Me, Scandal, and Kay’s daughter went missing a few days ago. Her name is Faith and she’s only thirteen.”

“So why are you here?” Mia asked.

Sandra answered for them. “Cause Thomas Blake is her biological father and he believes that Jade would kidnap a kid just because he told her that her son died a bunch of years ago. Also because of me semi kidnapping the owl girl.” She gestured at a girl who had a mask that was similar to the Court of Owls’ Talons. Duke flinched but he recalled Strix to some degree. Also known as Mary Turner.

“Which is ridiculous. I have only kidnapped my own daughter before. And Sandy and I both have given up on a life of crime.” Jade said.

Duke chuckled. “Jade, that’s terrible, I hope you know that’s not a good thing.”

“Eh. Lian turned out fine.” Jade shrugged.

“That is a lie. I used to babysit that girl and she was an evil manipulative child.” Mia pointed out.

“Can we get back to the point at hand?” A woman with white hair asked. Jeannette. A banshee who could nearly kill Wonder Woman. Next to her was a man known as Deadshot or Floyd Lawton.

“Right, so Ra’s al Ghul, Slade, and two kids set off bombs and killed some people and injured a bunch of people too. They also kidnapped my sister Athanasia and Tommy. And those three’s daughter is missing.” Duke gestured at Scandal, Knockout, and the third woman.

“Kids?” Sandra asked.

“Yeah. A blonde white girl and an Asian girl.” 

“And you didn’t stop any of them?” Floyd asked, sounding annoyed. 

“Besides the fact that I had my own kids to worry about? My powers allowed me to see things that have happened in the past, works best when there’s a lot of light and I can’t go too far back.”

The ginger woman pulled out her phone. “Not this blonde girl, right?”

Duke looked at the phone. It was a picture of a girl no more than thirteen. She was smiling and was sitting on a lion. It was her. He just nodded.

The woman froze and then she started to cry. 

“Liana…” Scandal and Knockout both started to comfort her.

Duke did not expect Mia to go off but he should have.

"THAT DISGUSTING OLD MAN! HE'S ALWAYS ABUSING GODDAMN CHILDREN. I SWEAR IF I GET ON FUCKING HANDS ON HIS SAD DIVORCED PEDO ASS I'M GONNA MAKE SURE HE FEELS SO MUCH PAIN. I DON'T EVEN CARE IF HE CAN HEAL FROM ANY WOUND. I GOT FUCKING STITCHES BECAUSE OF THOSE BOMBS. I HAD TO WAIT IN AGONY TO MAKE SURE HIS DAUGHTER AND GRANDDAUGHTERS DIDN'T GET FUCKING HIV BECAUSE HIM AND RA'S DECIDED TO BOMB A FUCKING WEDDING TO KIDNAP TOMMY WHO I'VE BEEN TAKING CARE OF FOR ABOUT A YEAR AND ASIA. HE IS A HORRIBLE RAT AND FUCKING HELL HE IS GROSS AND NASTY." Mia ranted. Duke knew her temper all too well and that she tended to rant out loud. 

Everyone just looked at her. Duke raised an eyebrow. "You okay?" He asked.

She frowned. "No. No I'm not." 

"My daughter is with a pedophile?" Liana asked. She looked really upset. She had a good reason to be. 

Duke looked at Mia. "You get to talk." 

Mia sighed. “Shit. Well, yeah okay. My wife is Slade’s daughter. And remember how like many years ago Princess Tara of Markovia disappeared and when she came back she was scarred up and using a cane? Also missing some fingers. That’s all Slade’s fault. He also slept with Tara. He also just has a habit of manipulating kids to kill people. I feel like that is too much information to be telling you all considering, you’re technically criminals but anyway.”

“You talk too much. It’s very clear who raised you.” Laney snorted.

“Laney.” Mia glared at him. 

“Okay. So this is a very bad situation. We just came to see if Sandra had any idea as to where Ra’s would have taken them.” 

“Nyssa and Talia have no clue?” Sandra said. 

“Yeah. Plus Nyssa is kind of, you know, grieving of her girlfriend being dead and both of them are upset over Athanasia being missing.” Duke explained. 

“Hmm. I have no clue. I wish I did.” Sandra frowned. 

“I think we may be able to help each other.” Thomas said. 

“You know where Ra’s is?” Laney asked.

“No, but I can track him. And we have contacts who still work with villians” He answered. 

Duke nodded. “If you can, we’ll help get Faith away from Slade.” 

“Great. Now, Thomas, you and I will go with the young people. Kay, take Liana home in case Faith comes back. Jeannette, Floyd, and Strix, call up with Porcelain, Black Alice, and Rag Doll and start making some house calls about Ra’s.” Scandal said. 

“I’m coming with you. Since you know, last time Thomas went after Tommy, I got told he died.” Jade said. 

“Fine.” Sandal said.

“What?” Thomas looked annoyed.

“I’ll make some calls but I’m staying here. I’m heading out of town tonight anyway, my grandbabies are in the hospital. And my daughter in law. Well one of them.”

“You have a kid?” Thomas asked.

“I have four kids. Two daughters, a son and a nonbinary child. I didn’t raise them but I’ve mended the bridges.” Sandra smiled and put her sword underneath her couch. Duke wondered if she always had a sword under her couch. He wondered if she had weapons in other places too.

“That’s worse than knowing Jade or Shado or Talia have children. Those kids must be all kinds of fucked up.” Scandal said. 

Duke glared. "Two of them are my brother and sister." 

"And my sibling too. And my sister's girlfriend." Mia added.

“Shouldn’t you all be leaving? I already have to cancel my plans with Jade for before I leave tonight so please just go.” Sandra sighed.


	6. Have a Little Faith

Tommy looked up as the door opened. He hadn't seen anyone in five days besides the hands that slide food through the slot in his door. Or at least he thinks it’s been about five days. He’s fallen asleep five times. Or well he passed out from trying to stay awake about four times. Also he’s had fifteen meals.

A young girl stepped in and stared at him. 

“Who are you?” He asked. 

She just smiled.

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it.”

“I expected more. Slade told me you were an assassin. You just look like a dumb boy in a fithy suit. And you smell.” 

“Not really a shower in here.” Tommy grumbled.

“Whiney too.” She huffed.

“Who even are you?” Tommy asked again.

“I am better than you. Ugh I don’t know how you were good enough.” She looked pissed. 

“Good enough for what?” Tommy asked. 

She just frowned and left.

Tommy stared at the door. What the hell just happened? Who was that?

Athanasia rubbed her lower abdomen. It made her uneasy that there was a fetus growing inside of her. 

There had to be a way out of here that wouldn’t put Tommy in danger. She couldn’t stay here and neither could he. She sure as hell would let her grandfather use her as an incubator. 

That sounded creepier than she thought it would. Even if it was just in her mind. 

But he was trying to use her like one. For his new body; one that would be a fourth Kryptonian. 

She also really didn't want to give birth. Just thinking about it made her feel awful. To make matters worse… human-Kryptonian pregnancies were difficult. Lois and Clark were both trans; Clark had been the pregnant one. Then the rest of the human-Kryptonian people were clones. Tim is the only known human to have had a Kryptonian baby come out. Honestly, when she learned Tim was having another baby or well two babies, she wasn't surprised to hear that the other dad was Bart Allen and not Kon. 

She was surprised to hear the fact that Tim and Kon were in a relationship with Bart though.

Anathasia lightly pressed down on her stomach. "I am so sorry little clump of cells." 

She really was. In a few months the fetus will change into a baby and no one deserved the fate that awaited it. That is if Anathasia isn't saved anytime soon. If she is, it's planned parenthood time. 

Dear god, she hoped she was saved soon. 

Lisa laid in her and Asia's bed. It felt so empty without her. The ring around her felt heavy. 

Asia couldn't be dead. Lisa would know. She would know if she was dead. 

She hadn't heard Athanasia's stop; it only faded away. If someone wanted her dead they would have killed her at the wedding.

Besides, it was Ra's who had her. He wouldn't just kill her if he took her alive. 

Her mom was already dead, she didn’t want to lose her wife too.

Mia looked back at the group that had been sitting in her minivan as they followed leads. Duke was at the wheel. She had already driven all day almost.

Laney was on her phone. Jade was staring out the window. Thomas and Scandal were whispering to each other. 

It had been nearly two weeks since the wedding. If it hadn’t happened, a different group would be sitting in those seats. Tommy and Lili would be in the very back fighting and bickering until threats of grounding them get thrown around. Demi would be looking back watching them and laughing. Mia would be driving while Rose played with the radio. 

They had missed funerals while they were looking for Athanasia and Tommy. Dinah Drake-Lance. (They had already known about her death.) Dick Grayson. Lois Lane. 

Mia had already had her breakdown over Dinah. Duke started sobbing when Roy called with the news about Dick. Mia asked how the children were doing. Roy just said bad. Jade even looked sad. She liked Dick to an extent after all.

Laney had just asked for them to stop at a rest area one time. She punched a tree and screamed. Then she told them that she heard her mom’s heartbeat stop.

The call from Clark came less than a minute later. 

Mia hasn’t seen Laney so upset since when she and the other Teen Titans meet Laney. Mia was surprised Laney had stayed with them.

“Mia, you’re staring. Stop being such a creep.” Laney glared at her.

“Just thinking about my kids and Tommy.” Mia smiled as she faced forward. 

“I’m sure they're all fine. Demi and Lili have Rose. And Tommy is a bit like a roach. He probably is just really bored.” Laney said. 

“A roach?” Mia and Jade asked. 

“He’s just a tough kid. Hard to kill or to keep down.” Laney laughed.

Mia shrugged. “That’s fair. He spent nearly a month apologizing to Don and Dawn. I guess he felt bad for trying to kill them.” 

“Sorry to interrupt but shouldn’t we be stopping for the night soon? We’re not supposed to meet Lady Shiva until tomorrow.” Thomas said. 

Mia looked over at Duke. “And you’ve been driving for a long time. And I drove earlier and no offense to everyone else but I don’t trust the others to not crash or fuck up my van.”

“Okay. I’ll pull into the next exit.” Duke said. 

They ended up at an okay motel with only two rooms available, normally they had managed to get three rooms. Mia sighed. “So how are we going to split up?”

“The men and Laney and then us three women?” Sandal suggested. 

“As long as I’m not sharing a room with Jade, I’m good.” Thomas said. 

“I’d rather not share a room with you either.” Jade said.

“Duke, you good with that?” Mia asked Duke.

“Yeah. Sure.” Duke shrugged. 

Laney flopped down on the bed. She was tired. “I think Scandal thinks you’re cis, Duke.” 

Duke looked at her. “What?”

“Kid, think about it. You’ve been rooming with Mia until now. Jade and Scandal have been rooming together. I get stuck with the furry every time.”

“We’re all adults, why does that even matter?”

“It doesn’t. I’m just saying she probably thinks you got a dick down there.” 

“Please shut up.”

“I think we’re outnumbered.”

“Because we’re black or because we’re trans?” Duke asked.

“Both.” Laney shrugged.

“When we find Athanasia and Tommy we won’t be anymore. Then Lisa will be back too.”

“I don’t think we’ll find them.” She frowned and curled up into a ball.

Duke glared at her. “We will.”

“Ra’s and Lex Luthor hid those kids away from us for over six years.” Laney said.

“I know but this time we know Asia and Tommy are alive. We’ll find them.” Duke patted Laney’s shoulder. She remained silent. Athanasia was his sister, of course he would be saying that. They weren’t going to find them. 

Duke stepped out of the room. Laney and Thomas were both dead asleep. He just couldn’t sleep. 

Athanasia and Tommy were out there somewhere. And they would find them. 

They had to find them. 

A hand touched Duke’s shoulder and he jumped. He turned around to see Scandal. 

“Uh, hey there.” He said, awkwardly.

“You couldn’t sleep either?”

“Yeah. Just thinking about my sister. And Tommy. But mostly my sister.”

“I was thinking of my children.” Scandal frowned.

“You have more than one?” Duke asked.

“Yes. There’s Faith, she’s the oldest. But there’s also Bane, he’s nine and the youngest is named Soledad, she’s four.”

“I have two kids. Viola, she’s seven and Robin, he’s one.” Duke said.

“Don’t look forward to the teenage years.” 

“I’m not. Viola, she’s a Martian. Me and my husband are terrified for what happens when a Martian teenager has been influenced most of her life by human culture. We already banned anymore from ever showing her Carrie.” Duke chuckled.

“And Robin is human?”

“Atlantean. Luckily my husband is too so we have a better idea of what to expect with powers and whatnot.” 

“I’m glad my kids are just humans. Not even metahuman. Much more tamer considering the rest of their family.”

“The Secret Six.”

“Yes, the goodest villains in the world because we have morals. Some morals. A few morals.” Scandal laughed. 

“I mean Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Jade, Shiva, and Talia al Ghul all flipped sides.” Duke shrugged.

“Talia was never a villain. She just listened to her father too much.” 

Duke nodded. “Yeah, I guess that’s true. If only we could change who our fathers were. Biological at least.”

“Tell me about it, Vandal Savage is the original shitty father.” 

“I can’t imagine being raised by someone like that.”

“You don’t want to. It sucks.” 

“Well… I’m going to go back to bed. Have a good night, ma’am.” Duke said.


	7. What They Find

Laney smiled as Lady Shiva walked over to them. She seemed calm so that was a good sign. 

“I got a place.” She said as soon as she reached them.

“Really?” Scandal asked.

“Where?” Jade asked.

In Dallas, Texas. Ra’s owns a building there under his name.” Lady Shiva explained. 

“Let’s get going. That’s over twenty hours away.” Duke said. 

“There’s an airport about thirty minutes from here. A former coworker of mine will be there. She’ll take you in her plane.” 

“Are we talking about an assassin or-?” Mia asked. 

“Lady Blackhawk.” Lady Shiva said. Laney nodded. Lady Blackhawk was a badass. He had never met her personally but he’s heard of her. 

She was a member of the Birds of Prey after all. Who’s more badass than them? Sure, the Outsiders were great and all but the name just wasn’t as fun as the Bird of Prey. 

Lady Shiva was correct that it was only thirty minutes. However, she failed to mention the fact that they would have to ditch the van, suit up, and then take a different vehicle. 

“I can get my van back, right? There’s important papers in the glove box and-” 

Lady Shiva cut Mia off. “I took the other van here from the airport. I’ll drive your van to a safer location.”

“Alright.” Mia tossed her the keys. 

Laney put his glasses into the van along with his civilian clothes after he changed in the abandoned gas station’s restroom. 

“Do you even need the glasses?” Thomas asked him.

“Nope. But they do make my eyes brown.” Laney winked at him. 

“You are a very strange person.”

“Don’t you work with some of the strangest people in the world?” Laney asked.

“Yes but you wear the same symbol as Superman. He gets called the blue boy scout.”

“Yeah, I am aware. Dear old Dad doesn’t approve of all my actions but I’m an adult so who gives a fuck?” Laney laughed.

“You’re daddy issues on legs.” Thomas chuckled.

“Name someone who has a dad that doesn’t have any form of daddy issues.” Laney huffed.

“Hmm. Nope. Can’t think of one.” Thomas shrugged.

“See? That’s my point, kitty cat.” Laney smirked at him.

“Aren’t you a little young to be flirting with me?” Thomas asked.

“Maybe I got a thing for older men.” Laney said, jokingly. He was aromantic and asexual. He wasn’t going to have sex with anyone anytime soon or well ever.

Thomas touched his cheek. “We could pop into that dirty restroom and have some fun. As long as you don’t call me daddy, I’m fine with almost anything.” 

Laney started to laugh. “I was messing with you- I’m ace and aro- Holy shit. Oh my Rao. Pfft. I’m sorry- Holy shit.”

“Oh. Uh sorry.” Thomas said. 

“Aren’t you in a relationship anyway?” Laney was still laughing.

“Jeannette, Floyd, and I are in an open relationship. And I’m going to walk away now and as I said, you are a very strange person.” 

Mia eyed the plane as they walked up to it. “Definitely nice.”

“Thanks!” Zinda popped out of nowhere. Mia smiled. 

“Lady Blackhawk, it’s always a pleasure.” Duke said.

“Well, if it isn’t the daytime sunspot of the fat city Gotham.” Zinda hugged him.

Then she saw Mia and hugged her too. “Hi, Blackhawk. Never thought of you as a hugger before.”

“It’s been a long time and I’ve known you both since you were ankle biters.” Zinda said. Mia rolled her eyes. They had both been teenagers when they met Zinda for the first time. 

“Hi, there. Long time.” Scandal waved at Zinda. 

Zinda glared at Scandal and Thomas. “If it wasn’t for the fact that Lady Shiva said children were in danger I wouldn’t be helping you two. Don’t break anything on my plane or else you’ll be wishin’ for death.” 

Mia smirked. “Blackhawk, are we all good to go? I don’t want to rush you but…” 

“I’m always ready, Blue Arrow. Let’s get a move on; I have a meeting with an ex Green Lantern tonight.” 

“A date?” Thomas snickered.

“A business meeting. We run a small chain of bars together.” Zinda glared at him.

Mia moved closer to Duke. “How awkward and bad do you think this trip is going to be?” She whispered.

“Once I had to ride in a submarine with Damian and Tim for twelve hours before back when they disliked each other. This can’t possibly be worse.” He said, sighing.

“That’s fair. This can’t be worse than Ollie’s family road trip a few years back. Me and Rose are still haunted by the sounds of him, Dinah, and Hal at night in a nearby tent. I was glad the kids were at a separate camp site.” Mia laughed.

“Ugh. I am so glad Bruce never had us do anything like that. Dick tried to suggest it and everyone suggested anything else. We ended up going to Damian’s private island for a week. It was nice.”

“Rich people.” Mia shook her head.

“Mia. You’re rich.”

“Shush. I wasn’t born rich.”

“Neither was I.”

Mia shrugged. “Whatever. Let’s get on the plane.” 

Athanasia sighed. They had moved her to a new room that didn’t look like a prison cell while she had been asleep. Considering she hadn’t woken up, they must have drugged her somehow as well. She was a light sleeper.

But it had a bathroom with a shower and clean clothes. A part of her was relieved. However she was also confused considering there were two beds. And clothes on one side of the wardrobe that would fit a shorter person.

Like someone Tommy’s size.

Maybe she would get to see Tommy. She missed the brat and would rather see that he was safe. 

But upon further inspection she realized that these were clothes that suit a girl more so than a boy. At least in her grandfather’s book. 

Who the hell could she be sharing a room with? It could be an assassin made to play the role of a guard. Or Ra’s could have gotten to Mara again. That thought made her stomach turn. 

She hoped that he hadn’t taken Mara too. She didn’t deserve that. Not again. 

But then the door opened and in came some very young white girl. 

The door slammed behind her and Athanasia could hear it lock. 

“Hello. I was told I am to watch over you.” She said in a monotone voice.

“Okay… I’m Athanasia. Who are you? You don’t look much older than my youngest sister.” 

“My name is Faith.” She looked at Athanasia. She did not smile. But she didn’t glare. 

There was also something familiar about Faith. But Athanasia had no clue as to what.

“Do you know if Tommy is still okay?”

“Yes. He remains in his cell. You will have five minutes a day to view him.” Faith said. Great. Of fucking course he does.

The building was empty so far. Duke started to feel like they had reached a dead end until Laney spoke.

“I can hear Tommy.” That’s all he said before he flew past all of them. 

Duke froze. Laney heard Tommy. But he didn’t say Athanasia. Maybe Asia was being silenced somehow. 

Then he ran after the blur that was Laney. 

Tommy would at least be safe. Maybe they were holding Athanasia in a separate place. 

He caught up as Laney was pulling a door off of it’s hinges. He just tossed the door aside and out of the room came Tommy.

Tommy was not a hugger but the kid hugged Laney. Duke smiled. 

“Tommy. Thank god you’re okay. Do you know where Asia is?” Duke asked.

“No. I don’t. She should be in one of the cells.”

“No one else is here.” Laney said. Duke nodded. No one else.

“Oh. That explains why I haven’t eaten in a while.” Tommy said. 

Duke instantly went to his unity beat and opened his snack pouch. “I got a twinkie, a box of raisins, a cereal bar, and a small water bottle in here.” 

He handed the snacks to Tommy who happily started digging in. 

The boy looked dirty and Duke could smell him from a few feet away as he backed away. Just enough not to smell the poor kid. He reached up and pressed his comm. “Blue Arrow, I got the boy. Ugh Mia, Laney found Tommy. There’s no one else here though.” 

“The furry just called me too. Said he found a room that looked like someone was locked in there. Blood and scratch marks on the walls. And a fork stabbed into the side of a mattress. Also the words ‘Ra’s al Ghul sucks’ written in what he and I both hope is food.” Mia said.

Duke nodded. Athanasia had been here. And they missed her. 

“Let’s get you home, Tommy.” Duke said. 

It took two weeks to find him. And it would have taken longer if Ra’s had moved Athanasia too.

All they could do now was get Tommy home.


	8. Seven Months Later

Seven Months Later: February 5th, 2032

Athanasia’s water broke. It was almost time. 

“LISA! LISA! LISA! LISA! LISA! LISA!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. Faith stared at her. 

“They aren’t going to be happy about you screaming. But don’t worry you’ll be gone soon anyway. Mr. al Ghul only needs that child to live until it is old enough for him to use as a new body. You have no purpose.” Faith shook her head.

“I don’t give a shit. Kid, I feel bad for you but shut the fuck up. They can’t kill Tommy before the baby is born or else I kill the baby. That gives Lisa plenty of enough time to find me.” 

“Stupid woman, Tommy isn’t here anymore. They found him months ago and gave up on finding you. I guess they don’t care about you.” 

Athanasia opened her mouth instead she screamed in pain. Labor fucking hurt like hell.

“She’s in labor!” Faith screamed. Guards rushed in and grabbed Athanasia. Her vision was turning green and black and then back to normal. Tommy was safe. But she sure as hell wasn’t.

The guards held her until a woman came in with a rolling hospital bed. “Strap her down.” The woman said. 

“NO! LISA! LISA! LISA! LISA KENT! MY LOVE PLEASE HEAR ME! LISA!” Athanasia screamed as they strapped her onto the bed.

Across the world Lisa Kent heard Athanasia’s voice. Her wife’s voice. 

She had been almost ready to give up. She had started to believe that Asia was dead. That Ra’s merely wanted to play games with their minds. That he wanted to make them hurt. 

Laney who had been sitting next to her looked at her. “The brat is alive.”

“Let’s go get her.” Lisa said. Her wife was alive and needed her. 

“No way, it’s too dangerous for you. I’ll fly by and get Duke and Mia. We’ll get our girl and bring her home. We’ll bring your wife home to you. And get that girl that the Secret Six lost. We’ll save them.” Laney said. 

“How’s it too dangerous for me?” Lisa glared at him. She was stronger than him and could help save Athanasia. Asia was her wife. Asia had screamed her name.

“Because you love Athanasia more than your own life. You would let yourself die to prevent her from getting hurt. Now bye.” Laney flew off and out her window. 

Lisa stared into the nothing. “Birdie… come home to me.”

She smiled and pulled out her phone. She had to tell everyone else she and Laney heard Athanasia. 

To tell them Athanasia was alive. Tears rolled down her face. Athanasia al Ghul-Wayne was alive.

Duke was not surprised when Laney knocked on his bedroom window. “Lisa already texted everyone.” He said, opening the window. 

“Get your fancy little jet ready to go while I get Mia. We’re getting Redbird and we’re bringing her home.”

“It’s already almost ready. I’ll be at the Outsiders headquarters.” Duke said just as Laney flew away. 

Jackson entered the room and looked over at him. “I got your suit ready. And mine things ready in case you all need back. I also made sure your systems are on and ready to go.”

“Thanks babe. I love you.”

“Love you too. Go find your sister and be careful.” Jaskson walked over and kissed Duke.

Duke knew how dangerous going against Ra’s al Ghul was. He knew he could die. Jackson knew it too. But they weren’t going to say it. 

They didn’t want to have the possibility spoken. They never said it. Never. Not before any of Jackson’s missions with the League. Or Duke’s with the Outsiders. 

They never said ‘don’t die.’ or ‘stay alive.’ because if they did it would mean acknowledging the fact that one of them could die being a hero. 

“I’ll come back to you and I’ll bring Athanasia back with me. No matter what.” Duke said. 

Jackson pulled him into a hug. Duke gave him a deep kiss before they parted; hopefully not for the last time.

Mia was ready to go as soon as Laney opened her front door. So was Rose. Tommy, however, was trying to come with them.

“Tommy. We need you to babysit Demi while we’re gonna and we don’t want you to be hurt ever again. So please just stay.” Mia groaned. 

“But-”

Rose cut him off. “You’re still a teenager. Ra’s and Slade didn’t kill you the first time but they won’t hesitate a second time. Or they do something worse than kill you. Slade made me kill and caused me to cut out my own eye. You are staying here for your own good.” 

Tommy frowned. “Fine. But tell Athanasia that I'm sorry." 

Mia touched his shoulder. "You have nothing to be sorry for." 

"That girl was right; I was just a whiney and dumb boy. Athanasia would be home if I had figured something out." He said. 

"No. You are not whiney and you are not dumb. You're a kid and shit happens that you can't control." Mia said. He hadn't talked about his time in that cell until now. 

He had been left to die alone in a cell and be left rotting in a cell. If they hadn't found him when they did he would have.

He hadn't mentioned a girl before. Mia had a guess on who she was though. Faith Kerzner. Biologically Tommy's sister on his father's side. The runaway daughter of Scandal Savage, Knockout, and a woman named Liana Kerzner. They hadn't told him about her. They already told him his father wanted to contact him someday. Tommy hadn't taken that well. 

"But-" 

"No buts. Tommy, you're a good kid. And nothing that happened is your fault." Mia hugged him.

"Be safe." Tommy hugged her back. 

"I will be, kiddo. Love ya." Mia pulled away.

"Love ya too. And Rose too." Tommy said.

Mia smiled at him sadly. He seemed so small, so young. 

"Love you too, Tom." Rose gave him a quick hug. 

Mia blinked back tears. The real reason they didn't want Tommy to come was because Rose saw him dying if he did come. 

Tommy sank into the couch as Mia and Rose left with Laney. Something was wrong.

Demi walked up to him. "Where's mommys?" She asked.

"They had to go save Auntie Athanasia." Tommy lifted her up and sat her next to him.

"You're watching me?" Demi pulled on his shirt.

"Yes." 

"Good. You're okay if you stay." 

"What?" 

"If you save Auntie Asia, you die." Demi frowned. Tears were forming in her eyes.

Tommy pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, I'm staying. I won't die. I promise." 

"But-" 

"I won't go. I'm not going." 

"I know that now. But there's a baby." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I saw a baby. A very small and cute one. There was a bloody old man next to the baby. I don't know who he is. I'm scared, Tom-tom. I think something bad is going to happen." Demi looked up at him.

He just stared. "You have Rose's precognition." 

"What's precognition?" Demi asked.

"You can see the future." 

"Oh. I don't like it. It's scary." Demi buried her face into his chest.

"I'll protect you." Tommy said, stroking her hair. 

Laney looked back at the jet. He had to lead them to Athanasia. 

It was all on him right now. He told Lisa he would bring her home.

He had too. He may not get along with Athanasia but she was his teammate and family. 

Laney listened again for her voice.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Athanasia screamed.

Laney frowned and made a slight adjustment to his flight path. 

They were almost there.


	9. Blood

The building looked abandoned but Duke could see that people were going in and out of it just a few hours ago; during the early morning. 

"This is the place." He said. 

Laney nodded. "I can hear her. She's crying." 

Duke frowned. Athanasia did not cry often. 

"There's something else- it's another heartbeat that's in the same room as Athanasia." Laney said.

"Only one?" Mia asked.

"Yup. In the whole building there's about ten.” 

“That’s not a lot.” Mia said.

“No but this is Ra’s. We don’t know who he has.” Duke said. They had to be smart. They not only had to rescue Athanasia but two other girls.

"I say we just barge in. Asia is crying; she doesn't cry, she just gets angry." Laney suggested.

Duke considered this. "Fine. Let's go." 

"That's as good of a plan as any." Rose said. Duke had almost forgotten she was there. 

He put the jet on autopilot then he started to put on his parachute. 

Mia took a deep breath as they jumped to the ground. 

She hated this. She was in pain but she had to help save Athanasia and those two kids. She had been in pain since she left the hospital months ago. Rose knew about the pain.

She glanced at Rose as they fell. Rose's eyepatch was a reminder of how much an asshole Slade was. 

Maybe in another world he was good. And Rose still had two eyes.

But not this one. In this one he was the man who hurt so many people that Mia cared about.

She was going to kick his ass.

When they landed, Rose looked at her with concern. "No injuries, right?" 

"Nope. I'm all good." Mia smiled. She wasn't. Not really. Her body hurt like hell but she could push past the pain. 

"Let's go already." Laney said. Mia never understood him. He acted like a teenager still. Maybe it was because of the shit he went through.

This team was full of fucked up people. She had her own set of daddy issues. Rose had one of the worst fathers in the world. Laney was raised to be a genocidal villain. Duke's parents were still in a horrible state. And those weren't even all of their problems. 

At least when they save Athanasia that would be one less problem plaguing them.

Laney led them to just outside the building. "I'm going to run in and start trouble. You guys come in after." 

Mia was not going to tell him that that was an actually good plan. Laney was bullet proof and annoying. Even good guys would shoot at him.

"Sounds good enough." She said. 

Laney smiled back at them and then flew into a window. 

Mia smiled as Duke started opening a different window. She could hear Laney singing country songs. He had a nice singing voice for such an asshole. 

Mia grabbed Rose's hand and squeezed it. Mia could die. Laney and Rose were extremely hard to kill and Duke's powers gave him an advantage to live. 

Mia was just human and she was in pain all the fucking time. 

The room they entered was empty. Mia drew an arrow and got her bow ready. She didn't care to think of the proper words for it.

Oh well. 

"Three men followed Laney to the left. I suggest we go right." Duke said. Sometimes she loved his powers even if she had no idea how they worked.

Mia nodded. "Great. You go left. We'll go right. Laney is probably going towards Athanasia." 

"...huh yeah. Okay." Duke said, like he hadn't considered that. 

Mia and Rose went left. Rose drew her swords as they went down the hall. 

"He's in the room up ahead. I will go in first, not you. He's going to throw a sword." Rose said. 

Mia nodded. Rose's one power was spotty and liked to be unhelpful most of the time but right now it was actually being of use.

Mia watched as her wife opened a door only for a sword to go through her. 

Rose sighed. "Dad. I see you're still a horrible person." Mia peeked into the room. 

Slade sat at a desk. A blonde teenager sat on the desk, wearing clothes that Mia would have worn at fourteen; which was a horrible thing. Another girl sat on the ground, looking at three books at once.

The blonde (Faith Mia guessed) just rolled her eyes at them. The other girl didn't even look up. 

Slade frowned at them. "I see you're still with that woman." 

"Fuck you too, Slade." Mia said, pulling the sword out of Rose. 

"Thanks, honey." Rose smiled at her.

"I don't care to fight. Take the girl and go." Slade said, pushing Faith onto the ground. She looked heart broken as she sat up. 

"Slade-" "Shut up. You've served your purpose." 

Mia really wanted to shoot him with an arrow. 

"And we're taking the other girl too." Rose said as she went to help Faith up. 

Slade laughed. "You want that thing?" 

Mia looked at the girl. She hadn't moved at all. And the more Mia looked at her… the more familiar she looked. "What is she?" 

"It is the perfect creature. Now leave or else, Ms. Dearden, it'll be your eye I take." Slade said.

Rose was pulling Faith out of the room. Mia looked back at the other girl. She still hadn't moved at all. Was she even a living thing? Maybe she was a robot.

Faith glared at her. "You're too late. Ra's al Ghul is already done with Athanasia. He'll kill her soon and she'll be gone like that Tommy boy we left to rot." 

Mia frowned. "Hate to burst your weird bubble but Tommy is alive." 

"But Slade said-" 

"My dad says a lot of shit, Faith. Most of it is lies. Now. We're gonna get you home to your moms." Rose said. 

Faith just frowned. Mia did not like this kid but she couldn't help but to feel bad for her. 

Laney found Athanasia. There were three heartbeats in the room now. 

Ra's. Athanasia. And a small baby Athanasia was holding.

Laney stared to them as Ra's held a sword against Athanasia's stomach.

"Take another step and I kill her." 

Laney frowned. "You do that and I kill you." 

Ra's just smirked. Laney stayed still. He couldn't just risk Athanasia's life. 

"Laney. Is Lisa here?" Athanasia asked.

"No. I made her stay behind." Laney said. 

Athanasia nodded. "Tell her… tell her that the baby's name is Martha Talia Kent." 

"What?" Laney asked. Athanasia lifted her arms and threw the baby. 

"Catch!" She screamed as Ra's stabbed her. Laney dived for the baby. 

Ra's let out a scream and Laney held the baby close to his chest as he watched Athanasia stab Ra's through her own body.

It was horrible. Laney walked to her and she elbowed Ra's off the sword. Laney kicked his head when he hit the floor. 

Athanasia looked up at him and smiled bitterly. "Aw, you actually cared about me." 

"Of course, I do, kid." Laney said. He could feel the tears coming. He set the baby down and helped Athanasia rest on the ground.

"You know I've died before. I can handle this." She choked out.

"But you can't come back." 

"That's okay. Tell Lisa I loved her more than anything but also tell her… I won't be coming back. Laney… no one has come back. The Light… you have to warn them before the clones… awaken…" Athanasia was barely holding on. Her eyes turned lifeless and Laney listened as her heartbeat stopped. It was a horrible silence.

"ATHANASIA!!" Duke came into the room. Laney looked at him and shook his head.

"No." Duke fell to his knees.

Laney picked the baby up. "She said to name her Martha Talia Kent. You can carry… your niece. I'll carry Athanasia back to Gotham. She deserves to be buried at her home." 

Duke looked at the baby as he handed her to him. "It's time we left." 

"Yeah." Laney said picking Athanasia's lifeless body.

Lisa smiled as she saw Laney land on the lawn of Wayne Manor, holding Athanasia. 

And then she heard it. Or rather didn't hear it.

Athanasia's heartbeat. She ran outside and Laney just handed her the body.

"No…" Lisa began to cry.


End file.
